Ad Infinitum, Et Ultra
by DoYouBelieveInGhosts
Summary: F!Sole is cleaning her Power Armor on board the Prydwen when she gets a late night visit by her commander, Arthur Maxson.


**Ad Infinitum, Et Ultra**

Characters: F!Sole and Maxson

Warning: NSFW

Sole spent all day wiping down her Power Armor. Two days ago, she had stepped onto the platform of the Teleporter that would take her to the Institute, hoping that they would finally answer for taking her brother Shaun and murdering her parents, Nate and Nora. The next day, she would come back and walk right into her quarters on the Prydwen, passing Teagan, Quinlan, and Danse without saying a word. She may have been in the Commonwealth long enough to toughen up, but she was still only eighteen and nothing could've prepared her for what she had learned at the Institute.

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" Sole murmured, still wiping down the chest plate of her armor."

"Open the door, Sentinel." Maxson said from the other side.

Sole was surprised to hear from him, "I don't want to." She told him.

"…please?" Maxson whispered through to door.

Sole's head whipped towards the door. She walked up to it, just about to open the door, when she paused. She pinched herself, making sure this wasn't a dream, then opened the door. "Elder." she greeted.

"Sole." Maxson greeted. "I read your report on the Institute. I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to find him." he said.

Sole could feel tears welling up inside her. She hadn't cried once since she left Vault 111, not when her parents died, not when Shaun was taken, but here she was about to cry. And in front of her commander too.

Maxson's head sunk low and he turned to walk away.

"Wait! Please don't go." Sole said.

Maxson turned back around as Sole grabbed his hand. Sole and Maxson stared at each other, hand still clasped. Before turning their faces away in embarrassment, Sole noticed his cheeks were starting to turn red. She'd hated herself for crushing on Maxson like a middle schooler, but she never thought that he might feel the same way. They were only two years apart, but Maxson was so mature that they may as well have been twenty.

Sole let go of his hand, "Please. I need you right now."

Maxson just nodded and took off his coat. Sole would've thanked him for wrapping it around her shoulders if she wasn't taken aback by the fact that he was about to pop out of his BoS officer uniform.

Sole and Maxson sat down on her bunk together, her head resting on his shoulders while he kept his arm around her waist. She could feel his heart racing. She thought it was cute, him being so shy and she let out a little giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Thanks for being here." Sole looked up at him.

He stared right back her. Sole didn't know how long they looked into each other's eyes before they were kissing passionately. Things got hot and heavy quick as Sole pulled off Maxson's coat from her shoulders and he started zipping down her BoS uniform.

"Wait…" Sole paused, placing a hand on his chest. "It's..."

"Your first time?" Maxson answered for her.

Sole nodded, embarrassed. She knew she shouldn't be, but something about being with someone like Maxson made her feel embarrassed that she had never had sex before.

Maxson giggled a little, a first for him. "Then, I guess we'll both be losing it tonight."

Another first! Sole never imagined a beef-cake like Maxson would be a virgin like her. The instant she heard the words leave his mouth, she pounced on him. Their uniforms were off in seconds and Maxson kissed her and rubbed his hands gently all over her body as he entered her slowly.

It hurt at first. Sole had heard stories from her friends before the war that it would. But when she looked up at Maxson, all the discomfort was washed away. Maxson slowly penetrated her and filled her a little bit more with every stroke. Sole gripped the sheets of her bunk as he went in further and further.

Maxson would sometimes plant a kiss on some part of her body and made sure she was comfortable as they had sex. Every ounce of stress was being pushed out of Sole and replaced with pure ecstasy.

In the next instant, Maxson turned into a beast and started rocking back and forth much harder and a lot faster. Maxson was huge compared to Sole, but she took every bit of it. She grabbed his chiseled back and pulled him close. She heard him moan and grunt by her ear and made her wet as water.

"Harder!" Sole whispered.

Maxson concurred and thrust himself all the way into Sole, making her moan loud. Sole felt him follow up with dozens more and she moaned louder every time. Her legs were numb and she was so wet the sheets were dripping, but she couldn't care less. Maxson was here for her and she was here for him.

Maxson started going even faster, Sole dug her nails into his back, it was all she could do to keep herself from screaming. They were both so close now. Sole could feel it rising up inside her. Maxson thrust more and more before giving one final heave and moaning loudly. He and Sole came together and held each other so tight that they could've become one.

Maxson dropped his head next to Sole's, he was breathing heavy and Sole could feel his heart pounding against his chest. She could barely move, but as Maxson moved to her side, she held onto him and cuddled. She laid her head down his chest and felt his heartbeat get slower as they both regained their breath. She and Maxson would stay like that for the rest of the night…


End file.
